The Fallen's Return
by Dially
Summary: The Sequel to The Two Halves of Goldbug. Bumblebee's and Ground Hornet's dream had meant something. It told the future of what was coming, and they had no hope of stopping it. But with the bond of twins they have and with help from new and old friends, will they stop the Fallen once and for all or will they all perish under his command.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello it's me again. I am here to announce the sequeal of The Two Halves of Goldbug. I know I have been putting off some of my stories but I thought you would like to know about the ending of tthe first story. Anyways here is the first chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1 The Royal Family**

* * *

It has been two vorns since the marriage of Megatron and Startrack.

Life back on Cybertron was back to normal.

Their was no war between the Autobots and the Decepticons since their truce.

Sari had died about a vorn ago, but we honored her with a proper Cybertronian buriel.

We now see Bumblebee's Family in their home talking about stuff.

**Bumblebee's POV:**

Wow I can't believe it has already been two vorns since the Autobots and Decepticons made a truce.

I went back to the Academy to become an Elite Guard.

I had promised someone that I met when I was in the Orphanage, that I would become an Elite Guard.

And I had become one.

My sister Starfall she went to Medical School so she can become a Medic.

She was supposed to come home today, but she is running a little late.

While my brother Ground Hornet went to a Science school to become a Scientist.

He is also coming back home today.

I was currently with my mom and dad, we were setting up dinner.

Ohh I forgot what they had done during the past two years.

They both have become counsels for both the Autobot and the Decepticons.

My family is pretty cool huh.

We heard a knock on the door and I offered to get it.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

Soon enough when I opened a Cybercat had attacked me.

"It's really good to see you too Starfall but can you get off of me," I said trying to push my sister off of me.

"Sorry Bee but it has been forever since I last saw you," She said while transforming back into her normal form.

"And don't forget about me," said someone at the door.

"Well it is also good to see you too Ground Hornet," I said while getting up.

Nothing of our appearance has changed, other than getting taller.

"Ohh all my babies are now home, we can eat," our mother said coming into the living room.

"Were coming mom," I said and we went to the kitchen and sat down.

We started eating and told stories about our life in school, or for me on the job.

"That's great my dear and I have an announcement to make," Dad told to Starfall.

"What is it daddy," she asked.

"We arranged an arranged marriage for you Starfall," Dad said.

Me, Hornet, and Star's mouth were wide open.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"I mean that you and this boy I know about your age, are in an arranged marriage sweety," mom said.

"But I don't want to be in an arranged marraige, I want to bond who I want to bond with, you can't be serious," Starfall said.

"No Starfall we are serious, we are your parents and we know what is best for you," dad said.

"But it's not fair, I don't want to be in an arranged marriage. You can't make me," Starfall said getting madder.

"Well we can because were your parents and that is finally," dad said.

"I HATE YOU," Starfall screamed and ran up to her "room".

We all looked at the direction she went to and then looked back at Megatron.

"What she needs to learn, that I am her father and I know what is best for her," he said and went to his own room.

"Umm mom are we going to have arranged marriages," Hornet asked.

"Yes, but I haven't found the perfect femmes for you guys," mom said.

"Uhh mom not to bother you but I already promised someone," I said.

"Ohh who is it," she asked excitedly.

"Well she is a very nice, kind, and hopeful femme, you will like her mom and I think she is comming tomorrow for Uncle's meeting tomorrow," I said.

"Ohh I can't wait to meet her, anyways night boys," she said and gave a kiss to our helms.

"Well I'm off to bed as well," I said and went to my room.

And we all went to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I was preparing my self so I can see her again.

She was supposed to be at my Uncle's meeting.

I couldn't believe it has been 5 vorns since the last time I saw her.

I walked over thhe the briefing room and saw that my old gang was their.

"Optimus," I yelled and he looked over to me.

"Bumblebee it has been for ever, how's your life in the Elite guards," he said.

Optimus also went back to the academy and now he is fourth in command.

"Pretty good Optimus," I said.

We talked for a little while and then Bulkhead, Prowl, and Ratchet comes along.

He went back to being a Space Crew Repair man.

Prowl and Jazz went to open up Yoketron's dojo again.

Ratchet went to teach other people on how to become Medics.

"Hey little buddy, it has been way to long," Bulkhead said and gave me a hug.

"It has only been two orns since we last saw each other," I said and he put me down.

"I know but it feels like forever," he said.

"Prowl how is the ninja busines," Optimus asked him.

"It is going well Optimus, new students are coming in everyday that me and Jazz might open a second one," he said.

"And you Ratchet," Optimus asked.

"It has been going well, I have been teaching younglings on how to be medics and your sister is one of them Bee," Ratchet said.

"Yeah she wants to become one, since you inspired her," I said.

"Yeah I have that effect on younglings," he said and we talked about some other boring stuff.

"Have you heard that the Royal family is coming to this meeting," Optimus said.

"Really I can't wait to meet them," Bulkhead said.

I was about say something but then my Uncle fianlly came in.

"Okay Autobots and Decepticons, I have brought this meeting forward to talk about an Evil that has awoken from its slumber," he said.

That got everyone in the room quiet.

"But I do not know much about this Evil, but the King of Cybertron does and that's why he is here now," he continued, "Now here he is the ruler of Cybertron King Moonstar and Queen Brightstar, along with their daughter Princess Diallina."

We all looked at the door and saw the Royal family walking out.

King Moonstar was a white mech with a gold autobot sign on his chest and he is a little taller than Ultra Magnus.

Queen Brightstar is a yellow femme who is about the same size as Arcee.

Their daughter Diallina is a white and yellow femme who is about as tall as me.

Diallina looks over to me and smiles.

"Look the Princess is smiling at you, but too bad you can't make a move on her since she is already promised to bond with a mech," Jazz said.

'Ohh Jazz you're wrong about that statement,' I thought.

"Okay the great Evil we are talking about here is the Fallen," Moonstar said.

Everyone gasped at what he had said.

"How do you know its the Fallen," someone had asked.

"Because I have felt the Fallen's power and I know that this power can only belong to him," he said.

"What are we going to do about it," asked another random bot.

"Well we are going to prepare you for what's coming and that is all I have to say," he said and gave the mike back to Ultra Magnus.

"We think he is coming in 20 mega cycles, more or less, depends on how long does he take to break out of his prison and that concludes our meeting you can ask me more questions later," Uncle said and the meeting was dissmissed.

"We should go and see the Royal family," Optimus said and we all agreed.

We walked over their and we saw that Sentinal and Ultra Magnus was already talking to them.

"Ohh Hello and who might you mechs be," the King said while he saw us coming.

"Well I am Optimus, and here is Prowl, Bulkhead, Jazz, Ratchet, and...," Optimus said.

"I already know who the last one is," he said.

They all look at me and I said,"What I have met the King before when I was a Youngling."

They all went looking back at the king and continued to talk with him.

I slipped out of the group to find a certain femm.

I finally found her with her mother talking to each other.

"Princess Diallina, Queen Brightstar," I said and walked over to them.

"Well hello Bumblebee, it has been so long since we last saw you and look you finally became an Elite Guuard," Queen Brightstar said.

"Yeah it has been so long and yeah I did become one," I said.

"Are you finally here to fulfill on your promise," she said.

"What promise," Optimus said when he and the others were coming to me.

"Well," I said and Sentinal interrupted me.

"Ohh your highnesses had this bumbler been bothering you," he said.

"No Sentinal he has not," she said.

"Well I think he should not be here then, just let me put him somewhere else," Sentinal said and made a grab for me.

"No I don't think so," a femme said and that femme was no other then Princes Diallina.

"But Princess he is nothing but a reall annoying Bumbler," Sentinal said.

I saw the look in Princess Diallina's optics and I knew she was going to say the thing I thought she was going to say, so I was shaking my helm no and tried to stop what she was saying.

"Well I don't care Sentinal, you shall not do anything harmful to my future bonded and mate," she said and I knew right then and their my life was over.

* * *

**Woohoo this is the first chapter to my new story called The Fallen's return. Yeah I know that the Name stinks but if you can put up some ideas of names that would be grateful. And Diallina is my Oc.**

**Like in my other stories I need one review to continue on. But two or more for a better chapter.**

**Dially out peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I got 2 reviews, a follower, and a story favorite. Thank you. Anyways here is Chapter 2 ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2 Time for an upgrade.**

* * *

**What happened Last time**

"No I don't think so," a femme said and that femme was no other then Princes Diallina.

"But Princess he is nothing but a reall annoying Bumbler," Sentinal said.

I saw the look in Princess Diallina's optics and I knew she was going to say the thing I thought she was going to say, so I was shaking my helm no and tried to stop what she was saying.

"Well I don't care Sentinal, you shall not do anything harmful to my future bonded and mate," she said and I knew right then and their my life was over.

* * *

As soon as the Princess had said this Sentinal and Prowl fainted right then and there.

**Optimus's POV:**

Did I just hear what I think I just heard or am I going crazy.

"Uhh Princess did you sayy that Bumblebee is your future binded and mate," I said just trying to be sure.

"Yes I did Optimus," she said with confidence.

"My life is over now," I heard Bumblebee said and went over to the princess.

**Bumblebee's POV:**

I went to go stand next to Diallina.

"What the Princess said is true I am her soon to be bonded," I said.

"How did this happened Bee," Optimu said while Ratchet tried to online Sentinal and Prowl.

"Well," I started out with.

"Ohh lookie a flashback brother," Jetstorm said to his brother.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_It started when I was only 10 vorns old._

_I was still in the Orphanage with my stepbrothers Sideswipe and Suntreaker._

_What we did was usually take care of the younger younglings and sparklings._

_This day the King and Queen were showing up._

_I didn't know they had a daughter at the time, but I was so excited to meet them._

_They had come and started talking to one of the caretakers their._

_While they were doing this a femme had came into the room and started to play with one of the sparklings I had to take care of._

_So I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder._

_She turned around and looked at me suprised._

_"Ohh sorry, I didn't know he had a playmate," she said in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard._

_Sure there were a lot of femme younglings in the Orphanage, but something about her was just so different._

_"No it's okay I justed wanted to know if I can join you," I asked._

_"Ohh sure you can come and play with us," she said and scooted over._

_"My name is Bumblebee by the way," I said sitting down next to her._

_"Well I am Diallina," she said._

_"Oh Hi are you knew around here," I asked her._

_"Yup, I am just visiting with my parents," she said._

_"Ohh that's cool," I said._

_We had played the whole day together, until it was time for her to go home._

_"Will you come back tomorrow," I asked her._

_"I will try," she said and had left._

_After every steller cycle after that she had come over and played, but she had to sneak out to do it._

_Soon it had been a vorn since I had met her and we've have become the closets and I had asked her out 33 mega cycles ago._

_She then had told me that she was from the royal family and was the Princess._

_I told her that I didn't care if she was from the royal family, I loved her for who she was not what her status was._

_Soon her parents found out about us and had asked me to come and meet them._

_I was so nervous when they had sent me that letter, so I went to go and meet them._

_They saw me and realized I was one of the younglings from the Orphanage._

_"So you have decided to date my daughter, no," the King had asked me._

_"Uhhh Yes sir," I said._

_"Please call me Moonstar," he said._

_"And call me Bumblebee," I said back._

_"So Bumblebee, why are you dating my daughter," he had asked me._

_"Well I met her a vorn ago, and we had a lot of fun playing together. She then kept meeting me everyday after that and we soon fell in love. When I asked her to be my girlfriend, she had told me that she was your daughter. I told her that I didn't care that she was from the royal family and that I fell in love on what was on the inside, not what was on the outside," I told him._

_"Well then Bumblebee, I think you would make an excellent boyfriend for my daughter," he said and welcomed me into the fmily._

_"So Bumblebee, what are you planning to do later on in the future," Queen Brightstar asked me._

_"Well I wanted to ask permission to bond with your daughter but not until we are old enough and I wanted to be in the Elite Guards as well," I told her._

_"How about we make a deal," Moonstar had said._

_"What kind of deal then," I said._

_"Well once you are finished with your Elite Guard training, you can come over and bond with our daughter," he said._

_"I'll accept it Moonstar and I will keep my promise to you," I told him._

_"Well then you have some news to tell her then," he said pointing over to Diallina._

_I nodded my head and I walked over to her._

_"So Bumblebee how did it go," she said._

_"Well you parents really liked me," I said with a big smile on my face._

_"Ohh goodie," she said._

_"Well their was also one more thing I wanted to ask you," I said._

_"What is it," she said._

_I got down to one knee and pulled out a box._

_"Diallina we have now known each other for a whole vorn now, and no other femme has made me happier than being with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if it has a royal living or we live out on the streets. What I am trying to say here is will you bond with me Princess Diallina Rosalina Star," I said showing her the ring I made her._

_She started to cry and said, "Omg Yes Bumblebee I will bond with you."_

_I smiled and put the ring on her finger and we kissed._

_"So when is ourr official marriage going to be at," she asked._

_"Well I made a deal with your father that after I made it to the Elite Guards is the time I would be marrying you," I said._

_"But I don't think I can wait that long," he said._

_"Don't worry my Princess, I am leaving for training tomorrow and soon I will be in the Elite Guards and we will be Bonded for ever," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek._

_"Ok my Prince, but I'm going to miss you so much," she said giving me a hug._

_"Me too," and I returned the hug back._

**_FLASHBACK END_ **

"Soon I went to the Elite Guard training and you know the story from their," I said.

They all looked at me and the first person to respond was Bulkhead.

"Wow little buddy, I am so happy for you," he said and gave me and Diallina one big hug.

"Thanks Bulkhead," I said and he put us both down from the hug.

"Well now that we got that out of the way I think it's time for Bumblebee to get his final upgrade," the King had said when he was done talking to my Uncle.

"Yeah, and then we can start planning out marraige," Diallina said and grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Where are we going Princess," I asked her and everyone was tailing us along.

"We are going to see the royal medic since you have to be formated into a Prince, no," she said.

"Yeah I guess," I said and we reached the Royal Medbay.

"Fire Alarm, we are here," Diallina said when we entered through the door.

"Hello Princess is this the mech you were talking about," a red and orange femme had said.

"Yes this is Bumblebee and Bumblebee this id Fire Alarm," Diallina had said.

"Hey," I told Fire Alarm.

"Hi Bumblebee, how would you like your final upgrade to be," she asked me.

"Well I want my wings to be showing and I still want to keep my regular colors of yellow and black," I said.

"And make him look Prince worthy," she said.

"Okay I got it the perfect one here, just let me put it on you," she said and started to take off my old armor and place a new one after eached peace.

It had taken one joor to get me ready.

I looked at myelf in the mirror and I looked so different but yet the same at the same time.

"Okay so are you ready to how your friends the new lok," Diallina said.

"Yeah here goes nothing," I said and I exited out the doors to where my friends are.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter two and I left it at another cliff hanger. I am so bad aren't I. I am aslo looking for some Autobots and Decepticons name whether it is a mech or a femme because I am really tired of making things up right now and sorry for the lack of the Jettwins and the Lambo twins and his siblings, but they will be here soon. Now to answer some of my reviews.**

**Guest - Thank you and I will try harder.**

**IamFirefly - let's hope I am not to late to sve your spark because here is another chapter.**

**Well I am looking for only one review. But two or more will make the next chapter an excellent one. So keep on Reviewing.**

**Dially out Peace.**


End file.
